Jealousy
by kamari13
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission with her usual team, but Lisanna was coming along too. Lucy kept feeling death stares from someone. Danger is slowly closing down on her, could Natsu save her in time? or was it all too late...
1. Death of Lucy Heartfilia

"hey lucy! Wanna go on a job tomorrow?" Natsu said as he sat down beside Lucy.

"what is the job about?" Lucy was really tired of going on jobs but she had to pay her rent.

" its to get back a magic box from this dark guild, the reward is 50,000,000 jewels." Natsu said happily, "We'll split the reward and you can probably keep up your rent for at leat a few years or more."

Lucy's eyes widened, _50,000,00 jewels? Just how important is this box and just how strong is this dark guild? The money is good but I just wish I could come back alive… No, I will be okay, I'm a mage and there's always Natsu there to protect me! "_Sure! When do we meet up?"

"tomorrow morning at your house, see ya!" Natsu said as he got up.

"bye lucy!" said Happy.

"nhhgggg..!" Lucy yawned and stretched her body then got up ready to go home, _yeah yeah gotta get plenty of rest for tomorrow's big trip_, Lucy thought.

But the "big trip" wont go as she thinks it will, sure the dark guild was strong, but something more dangerous was waiting for her.

_**Second day**_

"OUI LUCY!"

_Mhmm? Who is it this early? _Lucy looked out her window only to see her whole team waiting for her, and Lisanna was there too.

"OH RIGHT! Gimme 10 minutes ill be there!" Lucy suddenly remembered what happened yesterday.

As lucy brushed her teath and took a light bath she wondered why Lisanna was here. It's not weird to see her with Natsu since she just came back and Natsu sure missed her a lot but it just felt more than that.

It only took Lucy 7 minutes to get ready and she rushed to the door in her pink tank top along with a black mini skirt.

"Ne Lucy, you see Lisanna just came back and I thought it would be nice to bring her along too… You wouldn't mind… would you?" Natsu said awkwardly as he scratched his head.

"Ah? Ah, yeah sure I don't mind!" Lucy tried to squeeze out a smile as natural as she could. _Why am I not happy? I should be happy about then getting along so well… mhmmm… weird. _

The five mages plus Happy set out for the trip. The sky dragon wasn't able to come because she had her own job this time.

It took them about 2 days to almost reach their destination: Dark Forest. The name was creepy but the dark guild's hideout was here so the name was somewhat expected. The town Bioneechi seemed pretty normal. After all Dark Forest was still 15 miles away from here.

"we'll have to stay at a inn tonight and fully rest before we could take on the dark guild." Erza demanded.

Yes, Lucy definitely needed a bath and some rest. Something just wasn't right about this trip. She kept feeling murderous stares from someone but couldn't figure out who it was. _Maybe it was just my imagination._ Lucy thought. But it was more than that, even she herself knew, something bad was going to happen; but she had no idea what was going to happen. She slowly fell asleep in these thoughts.

The next day they set out for the dark guild.

"-tsk- ERZA HOW MUCH FURTHER DO WE STILL NEED TO WALK?" said Natsu in an impatient tone.

"You have 2 choices: one is to keep walking until we reach there, or two is ill throw you down that cliff." Erza pointed to her left, which was bottomless.

_Jeez Natsu you know she really would throw you down. _Lucy thought in a shiver.

Just at this moment, something flew towards them. "NATSU WATCH OUT!" Happy grabbed him just when the huge thing from the sky landed right on the spot.

"What the hel-" Gray stopped, he saw more and more of them coming. Probably hundreds, or even thousands of these gigantic flying 'birds'.

"AHAHAHHAHA ILL BURN THEM TO PIECES AND WE CAN HAVE A MEAL!" Natsu screamed as fire burst out of his mouth.

Just when he was about to burn everything into ashes, 4 magical circles appeared under Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy's feet; sucking them into 4 different black holes.

"NATSUHAPPY!" they disappeared.

"ERZA! GRAY!" they disappeared.

"LISANNA!" weird but lisanna was spit out by the black hole.

"Ha I guess we got separated and they didn't think putting the weakest ones together was a big threat." Lisanna didn't seem to care that much; in contrast she kinda sounded happy.

"What the hell where'd they go we gotta fin-" Lucy screamed so loud as hundreds of those gigantic birds flew towards her.

"LUCY WE GOTTA FIGHT!" Lisanna yelled to her.

"AH YEAH." Lucy pulled out her keys. With a slash in the air, Virgo appeared.

"Yes princess? Will I receive punishment?" Said Virgo politely.

"No punishment for you Virgo but please do take care of these flying things."

"Oh no princess I cannot punish them as I do not have the ability to fly, maybe you can try calling brother to at least protect you." Virgo disappeared.

Lucy pulled out her second key but before she know it one of the birds grabbed all her keys and flew away.

"HEY YOU GIVE IT BACK!" Lucy yelled and screamed but the flying thing flew further and futher away.

Lucy still had her attention on the keys and didn't notice what was going on. "LUCY DUCK DOWN!" Lisanna screamed but it was too late.

The 'bird's' sharp beak cut the side of Lucy's waist. Blood was pouring out like a river. Lucy's face turned pale and started breathing very heavily.

_Shit. _Lisanna finished off the few birds in front of her and looking around to see they all left.

She slowly walked towards Lucy, with an evil grin on her face. She'd never think she will get to do this with Natsu around Lucy all the time. But this was the chance. The chance of getting rid of Lucy forever in front of her. Her heart was filled with jealousy. She couldn't stand the way Natsu always had his attention of Lucy but not herself. _Bitch I'll get rid of you and Natsu will be mine again. I can say you got hit by the birds and fell of the cliff, no one is looking, no one can prove me wrong. They'll all believe this is a mere accident. Then after a few years when Natsu and I get married no one will remember you. Because you're a slut, a whore._

Lisanna slowly raised her hand towards Lucy.

"Lisanna, wh-what are you do-doing…?" Lucy barely have the energy left to talk.

"Im getting rid of you forever." Lisanna didn't stop.

"Wh-what? Why?" Lucy was so confused but she couldn't bother because she was struggling more from the pain.

"oh? Are you in pain? Then ill help you. Ill help you get rid of your pain and you give me back my Natsu." Lisanna pushed her towards the cliff.

Lucy's eyes widened, she realizes what Lisanna is trying to do to her, but all was too late.


	2. LIES, LIES, LIES

Chapter 2

**LIES, LIES, LIES**

* * *

><p>"OUI! LISANNA, LUCY!" Natsu, Gray, and Erza came running towards Lisanna.<p>

Lisanna was sobbing quietly on the ground.

"what's wrong Lisanna?" Natsu bent down to her level, "huh? how come i dont see Lucy here? Was she seperated from you too? Com'n let's go find her!" Natsu tried pulling Lisanna up. Ignoring the fact that she was crying.

"No Natsu. I was with Lucy-san." Lisanna lifted her head and stared straight at Natsu.

Erza and Gray stared at Lisanna with confusion.

"Sh-she... She won't be coming back... she's gone... she got pushed down the cliff by one of those birds...Those birds that had the a guild sign on it..." Lisanna broke down crying as she pointed towards the cliff. The bottom of the cliff couldn't even be seen from above.

Erza and Natsu collapsed, leaving Gray staring straight into the air with a blank face. His eyes grew wider.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Gray screamed in unison. Erza was too shocked too even realize where she is right now.

"No it can't be... Lucy can't die... No no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fire burst out of his mouth, "IM GOING TO FIND HER, SHE WONT DIE." Natsu tried to jump off the cliff. But was stopped by Lisanna.

"enough." Lisanna whispered. "Maybe taking revenge for her is the least we can do..."

"NO MAYBE LUCY ISN'T DEAD, MAYBE SHE IS DOWN THERE SOMEWHERE WAITING FOR MER TO SAVE HER, NO NO NO NO." Natsu is going crazy with the thought of Lucy drenched in blood waiting for his rescue down below that cliff.

"I HAVE TO SAVE HER I HA-" Natsu fell silent, Erza had knocked him out. Erza's face was covered in tears. Maybe she had only known Lucy for a short while but they became very good friends. Lucy was not just a friend to Natsu, Gray and her. She was more than a friend, she was a family. No she was more than that. She was part of them. Losing Lucy is like losing a part of their heart.

Gray was still staring into the air with a blank face. He hadn't noticed tears coming down his face onto the ground. "Lucy..." he whispered. A part of him felt so empty. It's like his soul was taken along with Lucy's life. He felt like he couldn't live on without her. The least he can do now is to take revenge for her. No, it was something they had to do. If it wasn't because of that damn dark guild Lucy would've been fine. Lucy would've been here with them.

Erza's voice was still shaking. _"_I-I will never forgive the one who took away Lucy. I-I'll tear them into parts. We will avenge her. We will avenge Lucy."

"I won't let them go... Lucy... I will avenge you Lucy..." Natsu was awake, he's clear of the situation now. He'll go to the dark guild and tear everyone of them apart. He doesn't care how powerful they are, Nothing was as important as Lucy. Nothing will be as important as Lucy.

Natsu's vision was blurred by his tears, a man shouldn't show his tears. But this was different. This was the tears of a man who just lost the meaning of his life.

* * *

><p>Everyone was so quiet on the way to the dark guild.<p>

"Uhm... guys do you really plan on taking them head on? I mean they might be really powe-" Lisanna was interrupted.

"i don't f*cking care... I don't f*cking care if they're strong... They took my best friend's life... They have to pay the price..." Natsu sounded so quiet yet his voice was shaking with tears still dripping down his face.


	3. The bratrayed heart

Chapter 3

**THE BLOODY TRUTH**

* * *

><p>There was a small entrance to the underground guild with magic cased on it. But Natsu couldn't careless about that stupid damn magic wall. He punched through the entrance with one blow. One angry blow.<p>

There were guild members playing cards around, chatting when there was a sudden explosion at the entrance. Two girls, two boys, and one cat appeared. The aura suddenly changed and everyone tried to run away because they all have a feeling that something bad was bound to happen.

"WHERE'S YOUR F*CKING MASTER? TELL HIM TO GET HIS F*CING ASS OUT HERE IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Natsu said as he smashed one member onto the wall leaving that poor guy unconscious.

Everyone's eyes were filled with fear. But no one talked. "WHERE THE F*CK IS HE?" Natsu was angrier than before.

"Now now my child, what is all that fuss about?" A man with an evil grin appeared with two mages that seemed powerful behind him.

"ARE YOU THE MASTER? I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU F*CKING KILLED MY BESTFRIEND!" Natsu was losing control. Erza grabbed onto him.

The master frowned and slowly said, "-tsk- you mean that really hot chick?" he said in a perverted tone, "I would rather have her as a slave of mine than kill her since there is no point of killing such a weak women. But before i can even lay my hands on her she was doooown the cliff. At least find the real murderer before you come barging into my guild."

Lisanna's eyes grew wider and gasped,_ how did he know? Did he know all along? Was i being watched by the dark guild?_

"WHA-WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU MEAN?" Natsu was confused, but it did not distracted him from wanting the punch the shit out of the guild master for taking Lucy's life.

"Did you witness your friend being killed?" The master's frown turned into a slight grin, he was certainly enjoying his rampage.

"We didn't but Lisanna did. She was with her when she got killed by your monsters." Erza said calmly as she pointed at Lisanna.

"Now now, how can you prove she was telling the truth?" The master looked at all of them and sat down.

"you-you old bastard, what do you mean? are you saying that Lisanna is lying about Lucy's death? Why the hell would she do that?" Natsu was ready to go at the master anytime.

"Ah! What an interesting little group. Looks like you still don't know each other very well. Now I'll show you something you might regret seeing, young man." The master waved his hand at the two mages behind him. They brought a big lacrima like the one fairytail master would use to "spy" on people.

Natsu wanted to say something but was stopped by Erza. Erza wanted to know what was going on.

Then on the lacrima that horrifying scene was played again. Lisanna's eyes grew wider and wider.

* * *

><p>It was lucy laying on the ground drenched in blood while Lisanna reached her hands to her. Then those words, those words were said again.<p>

_"Lisanna, wh-what are you do-doing…?" _

_"Im getting rid of you forever." Lisanna didn't stop_.

_"Wh-what? Why?" Lucy was struggling on the ground but she couldn't move, her face was so pale._

_"oh? Are you in pain? Then ill help you. Ill help you get rid of your pain and you give me back my Natsu."_

_Lucy's eyes were full of fear and shock. She tried to reach out but no one came to save her. Just when she was about to fall down that cliff, her heart screamed and voice squeaked, "natsu..."_

* * *

><p>Natsu was so schocked he couldn't move. "Why Lisanna... Why..? WHY...?" Natsu was screaming at Lisanna's face already.<p>

Lisanna had covered her head ducked down sobbing... "I just... I just thought that we were so close back then... back then when Lucy HADN'T tagged along. You were supposed to be with ME. Me and only me! Not her, NOT THAT SLUT LUCY!" Lisanna was losing control she suddenly realized what she was saying.

"I'm so disappointed in you... It's over... I don't want to see you again... ever." In a cold tone Natsu demanded Lisanna to leave.

"WHY? Was she really THAT important to you? Was she your childhood friend? Was she more important than me? I'm supposed to be the one you love. NOT HER, NOT THAT WHORE LUCY." Lisanna was yelling at Natsu in tears.

No she wasn't the Lisanna she once was anymore, She's different. The only thing in her eyes now... are jealousy, hatred. The innocent, happy, loving Lisanna was gone. Replaced by the Lisanna standing in front of Natsu right now.

Natsu hated himself, it was his fault Lisanna changed, it was his fault Lucy died. _It's all my fault all my fault..._

_"_Go Lisanna, leave." Erza was angry too. She couldn't believe what Lisanna had become. "Leave and don't ever dare to step into Fariytail once."

"Fine." Lisanna suddenly stood up, everyone was shocked at how fast she recovered. "If that's what you want, fine with me. i'll leave and never come back again. No, i will come back. But the day i come back will be the day of your deaths." She dashed out of the guild, she wasn't hurt, she was simply doing.. doing something that felt right to do. Maybe this is a person she was meant to be.

* * *

><p>"Haha that was sure entertaining, now are you willing to leave my guild? Or do you want me to take you out, by force." The dark guild master said with a laugh.<p>

Natsu, Erza, Gray were certainly not in the mood to fight. The job loses it's meaning when Lucy wasn't here. After all their main reason for the job was paying Lucy's rent. The revenge seemed to loose it's meaning too now that it's clear Lisanna was the one who have killed Lucy.

The 3 mage left the drak guil and headed back to fairytail in a wandering state.

No one talked on the way back. They walked into the guild like they had their souls taken. All of them had blank faces, wide eyes and pale faces.

"Is- Is everything alright?" Asked Mirajane, looking worried. "Where is Lucy and Lisanna?"

"Lucy...Lucy has..." Erza was the first one to speak but she couldn't finish her sentence.

The guild was silent waiting for the next half of the sentence to slide out. Even the master was standing upstars patiently waiting for a conclusion.

"Lucy was killed by Lisanna, who has betrayed all of us." Natsu said calmly.

* * *

><p>Tears again, slid down Natsu's face. Erza expected that to be the last thing said by Natsu. After all he had the biggest burden on his shoulders.<p>

Again it was silent, with a few gasps. Everyone's eye widen. Levy's tears poured out.. "No way... No way Lu-chan would..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Does anyone have any opinion on my story? This is my first story i've ever written so my apologies for the informal language. Please tell me how you want the next few chapters to turn out!<em>**


	4. A funeral without the dead

Chapter 4

**A funeral without the dead**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" The master suddenly broke the silence, bringing everyone back from their wandering state.<p>

"SH-SHE WHAT?" This time he repeated his words, trying hard not to cry. Hearing his own children had betrayed Fairytail and killed another guild member was the most horrifying thing he's bound to hear.

Some guild members broke out cyring, but most were too shocked by what Lisanna had done, more shocked to know that Lucy will never return.

It was different when Lisanna "died". Lisanna's "death" was an accident. But Lucy's death was not. Lucy was killed by Lisanna. **_Killed_** by Lisanna's bare hands with no hesitant.

"Wh-where is Lisanna then... ?" Mira was to nervous to even talk to Natsu Erza or Gray.

"She left. She betrayed us." Erza was angry. More at how Lisanna killed Lucy. She didn't care if Lisanna left.

"No...n-no way..." Mirajane fainted. She couldn't accept Erza's answer. She couldn't accept Lisanna's actions. Lisanna was no longer a part of Fairytail.

"Her funeral... H-her funeral will be held next monday behind the guild..." Master spoke up. He didn't want to hear himself say another thing about Lucy's death. Making it sound so real, but he had to help all his children calm down. He turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>The next week<em>

For a whole week before Lucy's funeral, the guild was dead quiet. Everyone was too sad to care about Lisanna. Canad drank tes the whole week. Gray didn't strip, he put on more clothes instead, like Edo Gray. Without Lucy he felt like all his warmth suddenly drained away from him. Happy didn't talk to Charla. Levy didn't read books. Even Juvia didn't bother to stalk Gray.

It was time for Lucy's funeral. It wasn't like a normal funeral. It was like Lisanna's, a funeral without the dead.

* * *

><p>"Shit shit shit, it's all my fault." Natsy punched the groud. "I could've saved her! If i'd come back earlier... maybe Lisanna wouldn't have had the chnce to kill her..." He sobbed with his fists clenched in the dirt.<p>

Everyone just watched him. It wasn't his fault. If they had to blame someone, It'd be Lisanna.

Levy walked up to Lucy's grave and put down a white flower. "Lu-Chan... Why did you leave us... You havn't finished your novel yet... You promised i get to read it first once you fini-" Levy cried so hard she couldn't finish her sentence. A big hand landed on her shoulders. It was Gajeel. Seeing him comforted Levy a bit but she still can't believe Lucy was gone.

"Everything will be different without you..." Erza put down a pretty pink flower. It was a beautiful flower, just like Lucy.

Gray set down an ice rose. "Lucy, I'll be here with you. This flower will not wither as long as I'm alive..."

One by one, they said their farewell to Lucy. But Natsu and Happy was no where to be seen. It was expected, Nasu was probably gonna come later, alone.

* * *

><p>The guild was just not right without Lucy. Before without Lisanna the guild felt empty but recovered soon. Lucy was just too important too all of them. Everyone felt like a part of their heart missing. Even Laxus, who'd always like watching Lucy from upstairs, was too depressed to take on a job.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu have been gone for days. He can protect himself from dager, but what is, what if he does something... stupid?<p> 


	5. Return

Chapter 5

**Return**

* * *

><p><em>We never saw her body, we never confirmed her death. She could still be alive. <em>

Natsu thought as he sprinted towards the place thry got seperated that day.

There was nothing left but traces of blood. Lucy's blood.

"LUCCCYYYY!" Natsu screamed with all his might. He collapsed on his knees in front of chunks of her blood.

* * *

><p><em>Natsu? That was Natsu's voice! I was sure of it. Am i dead? I can't feel my body. Although i can tell that someone is carrying me. What happened..."<em>

* * *

><p>Natsu smelled blood, and Lucy. "Lucy?" He turned in a dash. His eyes widened he couldn't speak. " Lu-Lucy...?"<p>

It was Lucy! Loke had he in her arms. Loke looked all beat up.

"LUCY! LUCY ARE YOU ALRIGHT? LUCY..?" Natsu was so happy to see Lucy, but Lucy didn't respond to him. There wasn't even a slight reaction of her being alive.

Lucy looked to pale and was cold. "Lucy.. Lucy couldn't have...?" Natsu's had all his hopes up but now seeing Lucy in this state... Lucy couldn't have...?

"No... She is alive... At least that's what i believe. Our contract is still working. Our contract would break if Lucy's... Lucy's gone." Loke was so beat up it looks like he could disappear any second.

"Wh-what happened...?"

"-sigh-, when i was in the spirit world...

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASH BACK<em>**

_"Brother, Princess is in trouble, I think you should go take a look." Virgo said. _

_"What? Why hadn't she summon me yet?"_

_"I think she is un-able to." Virgo's expressions didn't change, as always. "There are a lot of giant birds attacking her i think Brother and Arie-"_

_"SHIT! She's in danger!I don't think she even has her keys with her now! ARIES, COME WITH ME!"_

_Aries and Loke went to the human world quickly, but they were a little bit too late. Lucy was falling, falling down the cliff. They saw Lisanna with a big grin on her face._

_"SHIT! ARIES QUICK!" Loke and Aries jumped down the cliff too, avoiding to be seen by Lisanna._

_"WOOL BED!~" A big purple wool bed appeared under Lucy. She was only inches to being smashed into pieces._

_"LUCY! LUCY ARE YOU OKAY?" Lucy seemed to be unconscious from loss of blood. _

_"Aries, take care of her for a sec i need to go back to the spirit world to get Virgo and first aid." Loke was gone in a flash._

_After a while Loke and Virgo were back, Aries's purple wool bed was mostly red because of Lucy's blood. _

_"Virgo, quick treat her!" Loke panicked he didn't know what to do, good thing Virgo was here. _

_"Yes brother, I will treat Princess right now." Virgo started cleaning Lucy's cut and rapping bandages around her. _

_"Lo-Loke... I-I think I h-have to go back... I don't h-have much power le-left... sorry Loke..." Aries was going to faint any second, her gigantic wool bed had used up most of her magic power. _

_"Ah thank you Aries, Lucy would've died without you... Thank you..."_

_Aries replied him with a smile then went back to the spirit world. _

_"Brother, Princess stopped bleeding now but she seems to be unconscious from loosing too much blood. I suggest you to take her back to the guild." After saying that Virgo left. _

Yeah i gotta go back to the guild and tell them what happened, if Lisanna knew Lucy was still alive Lucy wouldn't be this lucky next time..._ Loke thought. _

_Loke bent down and picked Lucy up, she felt as light as a feather, "Lucy, don't leave Fairytail, don't leave us spirits. We need you..." Loke whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead._

_"So you like her too." Another voice said._

_"What?" Loke thought Aries and Virgo already left._

_"-tsk- Now that you saw all of it, you must die. Too bad you're a spirit you can't die. Then I'll kill your owner, you won't be able to return that way. Haha" Lisanna turned into a completely different person, with a wide grin on her face._

_"Don't you dare to touch her, I'll never let you through." Loke was ready to battle. He wouldn't let this women hurt Lucy. ROAAAR. Like a real Lion._

_"ANIMAL SOUL: TIGER!" Lisanna Partially took over the form of a tiger. " Let's see who's stronger, a tiger or a lion.. hehe"_

_Loke didn't bother talking to someone like Lisanna. He jumped on to her: "REGULUS IMPACT" Lisanna was blown far away with just one blow. Loke's most powerful blow. Loke didn't want the fight to last any longer. _

_"ha not bad, you certainly got better before i was gone two years ago." Lisanna smerked, "But did you REALLY protect your love?"_

_Loke turned around, there was a black aura surrounding Lucy. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Loke ran to Lucy but was blown away. _

_"This is a unique magic that was created in Edolas" Lisanna said as she pointed her Edolas sword to Loke, "I can drain her life bit by bit by using this. Unless i die, her life will be slowly drained away by my sword." _

_"WHY YOU..YOU F*CKING WHORE!" Loke attacked Lisanna accidently bumping her sword off her. The moment the sword left her, the dark aura around Lucy disappeared. _

_"Shit, so you realized that. Well it's all too late, my sword already drained enough of her power to leave her in coma. Have fun Kitty, Oh and tell Natsu and them, They should really start preparing their own graves now." Lisanna ran away, leaving Loke with a blank face..._

_"enough to leave Luvy in coma..."_

That was what happened after you guys got separated, if not more. "

* * *

><p>"So it was true..."<p>

"What was true?" Loke asked in confusion.

"Lisanna... It was true that she tried to kill Lucy..." Natsu was struggling, he may not believe in what the dark guild master had showed him. But Loke was a witness.

"Natsu... Let's go back to the guild, Lucy needs to get treated as a soon as possible..."

"Lisanna..." Natsu was still mumbling

"mhhhmmm...?"

"I will... I will never forgive Lisanna... Never... If Lucy doesn't wake up, she won't get away with this... No, Lucy will wake up. And after Lucy wakes up I'll go find Lisanna. She'll pay for getting us so worried. She'll pay for trying to kill Lucy... She will pay for everything." Natsu said in a determined voice.

"Oh..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOOM<em>**

The guild door was smashed open. there were two people standing at the door, no three, there was someone in one of the guy's arms.

Levy saw someone familiar, "LU-LU-CHAN! LU- CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU I THOUGHT YO-" Levy stopped. Lucy looks so pale. Levy touched her arm. _Cold._ "Oh..nooo... NOO... WHAT HAPPENED WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER NATSU?" Levy's face was flushed with tears.

"We need to see the master." Natsu said as he and loke walk towards Makorov's office.

Everyone in the guild stared at them. At the lifeless Lucy. Pale and quiet in Loke's arms.

The master was waiting at his office, "Lucy..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guys the story is NOT done yet don't worry, give me feed back and be sure to tell me what you think should happen or what you want to be happening in the next few chapters, thanks !<em>**

**_To my reviewers,_**

**_Blaze Takishima_**_:__i luv ur story! Plz updt soon._

_Im so impatient when it comes to things i lk. XD_

**_ I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks so much and yes i will work hard and keep updating!_**

**_BabyBlueMouse_**_:__Nooo.. Dun let lucy die.. Let her survive..._

**_ Is Lucy your Fav. Character? well she is my FAV character so don't worry about it i wont let Lucy die that easily!_**

**_Eieriann_**_:__It's very sad making. Is Lucy really dead, and does Lisanna really come back to kill them like she said? I'll wait for the next chapter for this. I do like this story,it's off to a good start._

**_ Thanks I'm so glad to hear that people are waiting for an update! And about that you will see later in the chapters._**

**_Senbei x Cup Ramen:_**_Oooh intriguing haha ___

_Lisanna is EVILLL *says with funny accent* :D_

_There were several typos/spelling errors and maybe grammatical errors but Blahhh_

_Looking forward to how this will turn out! *Thumbs up*_

_Don't mind the swearing since this is rated T after all :D_****

**_LOL To be honest i really dislike Lisanna as I think she really isn't the right one for Natsu. Seeing her saying "can i be your wife when we grow up?" to natsu just made me more angry ): ohh yeah grammer lol sorry bout that_**

**_Footster26: _**_Is Lucy really dead? I am hoping she makes a huge comeback, and you left with Lisanna threatening team natsu so i am guessing she is going to have a huge comeback too!___

_looking forward to your next chapter! :__D_

**_Yeah well I'm not sure how to write the Lisanna part yet but I guess ill have to decide later on :P But for sure Lucy won\t die ::P_**

**_Hobomaniac:_**_Great beginning. I'm curious though, did Lucy really get killed off? I mean your description left very little hope she survived but there was never any confirmation. Also, can't wait to see what happens when everyone finds out what lissana did. Keep up the good work. Can't wait for the next chapter._

**_Thanks! It's my first time writing and to hear someone is curious about what will happen in the next part is my biggest motivation!_**

**_Love Kamari _**


	6. The curse

Chapter 6

The Curse

* * *

><p><em>Where am I... <em>Lucy woke up in a place that is pitch black, everything was dark except herself. She was glowing in the dark.

"Lu-chan... LU-CHAN WAKE UP! YOU DIDN'T FINISH YOUR BOOK YET REMEMBER? DON'T LEAVE ME!" _huh? That was Levy's voice, maybe she's around here somewhere._

_"LEVY?LEVY-CHAN!" _No replies.

"Lu-chan... " Levy started to cry. "_Levy! Levy I'm here!"_

"We need to see the master. " _It's Natsu! "Natsu!" _No response._ Why? Why? Everyone's voice sound so close to me! Why can't they hear me?_

Lucy started running around the dark place, there seem to be no boundary.

"Master... Lucy... Can you check what's wrong with Lucy? Lisanna said something about draining her life power with an Edolas sword she had. She said that Lucy will be in coma..." _Loke! His voice sounded like as if he was right above m- wait he said something about Lisanna. Why does my head hurt when i think about her. _Lucy knelt down, holding onto her head.

_Why... Why can't they hear me..._

"I... I think Lucy-san... Lucy-san is..." Wendy was trying hard not to cry.

_Even... Even the dragon slayer magic can't detect me nor hear me... _

"Lucy-san is in comma... It-it's not noraml because I can't find the cause o-of it... It's more like... more like..." Wendy fell silent._ MORE LIKE WHAT WENDY?_

"Lucy-san's body is blocking my magic... It's some type of curse I've never seen before... Maybe we'll need Levy-san's help to find a cure..." _A curse? Who would put a curse on me? What have i done?_

"Lisa-sanna... Lisanna... She did it..." Natsu was shaking, his fists are clenched into a ball and his nails were digging deep into his skin. "She's not getting away with this... Not now... Not ever. "

_Lisanna... It's that name again... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Lucy screamed in pain, her head hurts so much._ Why? Why does my head hurt whenever i think of that name... WHO IS SHE?_

* * *

><p><em>"<em> I am Lisanna. " A girl with short white hair appeared in front of Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened. She remembered everything now. She remember how Lisanna pushed her down that cliff.

"A-Am i dead?" Lucy asked with hesitation, if she was dead then why can she still hear everyone talking. Was this what dead people happen to be experiencing?

"No, as long as I'm alive, you won't die."

"W-what? Are you trying t-to save me...?" _If she killed me why is she saying as long as she is alive i won't die?_

"ARE YOU SERIUOSLY STUPID OR DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD WHEN I PUSHED YOU DOWN THE CLIFF. WHY THE FUCK WOULD I SAVE YOU... " Lisanna took a deep breath trying to calm herself down,"Listen, You, are a fucking slut who's trying to take my Natsu. Too bad Natsu isn't gonna come back to me. But don't think you'll get him because of that. I placed a curse on you that powers from my magic. You are in 'comma', as our ma-, no as that old jeezer said. It's your fault Natsu is now my enemy. That's why I'll make you suffer. I'll make you suffer forever. Your physical body will not age, you can hear other people talking around you but you can never respond. You'll be lying there for the rest of your life, or do you even have a life. You're just gonna be lying at the guild suffering until everyone's forgotten about you. I think that's what you deserve. yes." Lisanna laughed.

"Lisanna... I can't believe that bitch Lisanna would do this to Lucy." Cana sounded a little bit drunk and angry. Cana's voice sounded so close to Lucy yet She could not sense Cana's presence.

"Oh my oh my, Cana is this pissed already? Maybe when i get back to them i should start from Cana. That drunken bitch." Lisanna's face brightened when she mentioned getting back to Fairytail.

Lucy just sat there, still not knowing what is happening. _Can i believe what she just said...? Maybe there's only one way to find out. _

"GATE OF MAIDEN, I OPEN THEE, VIRGO." Lucy slashed her key in the air, nothing happened.

"BAAKA!(idiot)! Are you still trying to use your magic? I told you, you're in MY world now, I control everything. Oh my god just seeing your face is annoying me. I gotta go to get prepared, you'll probably hear Cana screaming in pain in a few years. You'll hear your friends die one by one. But don't worry i won't finish them off. I'll make them suffer and die slowly on themselves." Lisanna is smiling now. "Haahaha so long Lucy-san."

"... THERE'S NO WAY CANA WILL GET KILLED BY YOU, NATSU, GRAY, ERZA, GAJEEL, WENDY, LEVY... AND EVERYONE ELSE, THEY'LL PROTECT FAIRYTAIL WITH THEIR LIVES. YOU WON'T SUCCEED, YOU KNOW HOW STRONG THEY ARE!" Lucy cried.

"Oh? Let's say one day Levy turned bad and came back to the guild to kill everyone, will you be able to hurt her? Will you be able to hurt your own bestfriend even though she had become evil?" Lisanna walked away, slowly disappearing.

Lucy didn't know how to respond, Lisanna was right, no matter how bad Levy would turn into, she'd never have the courage to hurt her own bestfriend. _Natsu, Gray, Erza... Everyone, be careful..._

* * *

><p>"LEVY ARE YOU DONE YET?" Natsu yelled in an impatient voice, he was sitting beside Lucy. Lucy still looked so pale and faint. Her body was so cold yet if you lean closely you can still feel her faint heartbeat.<p>

"OUI, can't you see how hard Levy is working on this? MHMM? You know cheerleader and Levy are like bestfriends right? Now leave Levy alone and let her work on it quietly. " Gajeel stood infront of Levy looking scary. He would not let Natsu hurt Levy.

"-tsk- I just want her to find a cure quickly so we can save Lucy..."

"EXACTLY! Now be quiet and get lost. "

Natsu walked away pushing Lucy's bed (the kind with wheels in the hospital) with him to the bar with Mirajane was cleaning her cups.

"Still no good...? " Asked Mirajane. Looking worried as she sees Lucy lying on the bed.

"Yeah... Wendy said she's under some curse Li- I mean she placed on her..." Natsu paused a bit when he was mentioning Lisanna's name. He didn't want Mirajane to be more depressed than she is now.

"Sorry... My sister... I never thought she would do such a horrible thing... " Mira's eyes started watering.

"No, it's not your fault Mira... I- I gotta go get Erza and Gray. See you later. " Natsu quickly pushed Lucy away before Mira went any further. If he sees another person crying he'd probably burst out in tears, that would be that last thing he wants to do in front of everyone.

"Gray..."Gray was sitting at the table with a blank face, ice falling out of his mouth. Juvia wasn't anywhere around Gray either. "Where's Erza?" Natsu sat down in front of him.

Gray didn't respond, more like he didn't even notice Natsu sitting down in front of him. "OUI GRAY?" Natsu waved his hands in front of Gray's face. No response. "GRAY!" Natsu gave Gray a slap. pulling Gray back from his own world.

"HUH? WHAT? WHAT YOU WANNA FIGHT FLA-" Natsu wasn't in the mood to fight, looking up he saw Gray's eyes staring at Lucy. "Lu-Lucy... SH-she's back... " Gray just got back from a mission, walking into the guild reminded him about Lucy again so he had sit down to calm himself down, he hasn't heard about Lucy being in 'comma'. "LUCY!" Gray started shaking Lucy so hard. Everyone in the guild has quiet down, looking at this young boy.

"Seems like Gray just heard about what happened to Lucy-san..."

"Yeah i think he went on a mission and so did Erza that's why they don't know yet."

"-sigh- If only Lisanna hadn't turned bad..."

People in the guild whispered to each other.

"Lucy... Lucy..." Gray cried as he hugged Lucy tightly.

"Hey icicle i bet your hugging her so hard she can't even breath..." Natsu tried to calm Gray down.

"Lucy... Natsu what happened... She didn't fall of the cliff? Was the dark guild master lying to us? If he was lying then what happened... what happened to Lucy..." Natsu expected Gray to be angry at him, angry at him for not saving Lucy in time. Maybe Gray grew mature too. Knowing that he won't be helping Lucy by blaming others.

"I went to look for Lucy and..." Natsu tried explaining to Gray what happened...

* * *

><p><em>Natsu... Save me... Save everyone in the guild... <em>

_I know you can hear me, if i think of you hard enough you'll be able to hear me that's what you said to me right?_

_"What if I'm in danger and you're not around Natsu? " Lucy said when they were coming back from a mission when she had just joined Fairytail._

_"Then call out to me! I'll be there in a blink of an eye to be your hero heheh. " Natsu chuckled when he saw Lucy blush. _

_"He llllllllllllikes you." Happy added._

_"HAPPY STOP ROLLING YOUR TONGUE LIKE THAT!"_

_"Just remember when you have danger, call out to me. If I'm too far away, think about me. Igneel told me when you think about someone hard enough they'll be able to feel you in their hearts. " Natsu looked up in the sky, imaging Igneel. He missed him._

_"Thank you Natsu..." _

_Think Lucy think! Think about Natsu! Natsu... I know you can hear this... You have to save the guild. I know it''l be hard but everyone in Fairytail will have to depend on you. I don't know how strong Lisanna will become but... Dammit, Natsu I'm so sorry I'm such a lag. I'm always last at things, I'm always the weakest. I always need you to protect me... Dammit._

_"It's okay Lucy, I promised I'll protect you remember? A promise is a promise, a man never takes back his promise." _

_"Yeah Natsu, I guess. Thanks again, for everything..." _

_..._

_HUH? THAT WAS NATSU! I WASN'T IMAGINING!_

_"NATSU CAN YOU HEAR ME?" No response._

_NATSUUUUUU! _Lucy screamed in her heart.

* * *

><p>"It's okay Lucy, I promised I'll protect you remember? A promise is a promise, a man never takes back his promise. " Natsu said out of the blue.<p>

"Who are you talking to Natsu-san..?" Wendy was beside him looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Huh? Lucy of course she was just complaining about how she's so wea-" Natsu paused realizing Lucy was beside him lying there with Gray holding onto her.

_What the hell was that... I heard Lucy i swear, it wasn't my imagination..._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	7. Patience

Chapter 7

Patience

* * *

><p>It's been 3 days since Levy last slept. She had her reading glasses on and tons of books surrounding her. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel's been helping her take the books from the library and then putting them back. Even so they couldn't keep up with her reading speed. She had almost finished all the books in the library of Maglonia. If she doesn't find anything in the next few hours she'd be off to Hosenka looking for more books that may even carry out a clue about that curse.<p>

Gajeel havn't said anything but anyone could tell how worried he was. Once in a while he'd get a drink for Levy and there was once he even massaged her back for her. "It's all for getting the cheerleader back and saving ourselves. I owe you guys after all." Said Gajeel but everyone knows he just couldn't watch Levy work so hard.

"Levy you should really take a break..." Gajeel patted her back. Her eye bags were so visible from reading 3 days straight but so were Gajeel's eye bags. Gajeel havn't slept either.

"A man cannot leave his women and go to bed." As Elfman said.

"I can't go to sleep unless I-I find a cure for Lu-chan..." Levy said to Gajeel.

"At least take a small break, you know cheerleader won't be happy when she wakes up to find you passing out on her!" Gajeel tried to convince her. His heart was hurting to see Levy not caring about her own body.

"No! I can't! This is the least i can do for Lu-chan! I have t-" She didn't finish her sentence, Mira turned around to see what's going on, has Levy fainted?

"Sorry Levy, you need some rest." Gajeel had knocked Levy out, she looked so small in his arms.

"Sorry guys, Levy needs some rest, I promise I'll bring her back once she recover. " Gajeel left the guild with Levy in his arms.

"Levy-san... Sorry I wasn't able to cure Lucy-san I..." Wendy watched her leave in sorrow. She thinks she doesn't have the right to call her self the sky dragon, who possessed the lost magic. "I'm so useless... Sorry Grandeeney..."

"Wendy stop being so naive, it's not your fault." Charlie came up behind her.

"Yeah Wendy, stop blaming yourself." Happy agreed.

"I guess so... I'll try my best to tend Lucy-san everyday then... That's probably the least I can do. " Wendy walked towards where Lucy is.

* * *

><p>"oui, Gray... Where's Erza? I havn't seen her for 2 days already..." Natsu said to Gray who was still hanging onto Lucy with ice falling out of his mouth.<p>

"Erza... Erza went on a ten year S-class request... "

"Sh-she what?" Yes going on a mission was the easiest way to get her mind off Lucy but why ten year request? Why couldn't she pick an easier one?

"Oh you don't have to worry... It's just acting, nobody accepted it because it was too easy to be listed as an S-class and they needed re-quip mages... She's probably on her way back."

"Oh.. I see, Lucy's gonna laugh at her if she gets stage fright again haha..." Natsu tried to sound funny to cheer Gray up but it didn't work.

"Now now Gray... Come with my if you want to know what happened to Lucy..." Mirajane can tell that Natsu really didn't enjoy Gray in this state."

"Uh.. yeah okay..." Gray followed Mira to where ever she is taking him, no one could tell where his eyes were looking at, they were just wandering in the air not focusing on anywhere.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder where Levy is now... Has she even figured out a thing yet... What the hell was Lisanna thinking... A curse? Something even Wendy can't cure... <em>It's been a few days since Gajeel took Levy away from the guild, no one has seen them lately but they know that Gajeel won't harm her. They just had to be patient for Levy to come up with a cure.

*BAAAM* The guild door slammed open, "GUYS, WE NEED TO GO TO HOSENKA SORRY BUT I'LL NEED MORE TIME" the person standing at the doors yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Very sorry for the short chapter, will try hard to update frequently. Feedback appreciated! (=<strong>_


	8. Precious things are not free

Chapter 8

**_Precious things are not free_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_

_**In case you havn't realized, I updated 2 chapters today. So please read chp. 7 first & thank you ! (:**_

_**Did you know "Juvia" means 'rain' in spanish? sp: [Lluvia]**_

**_This chapter mostly includes gajeelxlevy sorry if it's boring. Things will get a bit more excited in the next few chapters. _**

* * *

><p>"Gajeel..." The blue haired mage whispered, she woke up to find the iron dragon slayer who is always violent and impatient resting his face on the side of her bed; he looked much softer, warmer and... cuter when he's asleep.<p>

Levy tried to get up to get some water only to realize something is hanging to her hand, she lifted her bed sheets, surprized by how Gajeel's hands were holding onto hers tightly. Like a baby who doesn't want their mother to leave. Levy smiled, somehow this felt... warm, it feels right for him to hold onto her hand.

"Mhmmm...?" Gajeel rubbed his eyes, the sunlight blinded him, then later he saw himself staring into a cute blue haired girls' eyes. who was smiling at him.

"Huh?" Gajeel mumbled not realizing where he is. Then he felt something warm, something he never felt before. It wasn't really the warm temperature that felt so warm. In fact the thing he felt in his hands were quit cold, but he felt warm inside. He felt like he was home, back when Metallica was still with him. Looking down at where the warmth is coming from, his iron face blushed. He saw his hands hanging on tightly to Levy's.

"S-Sorry... I must've fallen asleep..." Gajeel quickly took his hands away. _Wait what the hell that sounded so not like me. _He thought.

_So Gajeel has a soft side too, he looks so cute now- Wait what am I thinking? Oh yeah I still need to find a cure for Lucy!_

Levy got up, breaking the romantic atmosphere between the two, "I'm gonna make some breakfast then I'll pack up and leave for Hosenka in 2 hours. The books in the library here has nothing even related to the curse, I gotta go check out Hosenka's library..." Levy suddenly realized the way she just talked to Gajeel sounded like what a wife would say to their husband in the mornings. Maybe it's just her, maybe she was just too stressed that's why she's been having these weird thoughts.

"W-Wait I'll come with you." Gajeel got up too, he's NOT gonna let his gi- no, _Levy_, go to Hosenka alone.

"Huh? You know you don't have to..." She turned around to answer him then fell silent, _what's this feeling? I don't want him to come but on the other hand I really want him to come... _

"A man can't let a fragile shorty go travel on her own." Gajeel said in the Elfman tone along with a "nice-guy" pose. (In case you havn't watched Naruto, that's mighto guy's signiture pose, google it!)

"Sure." Levy started packing up, "Meet you in thirty minutes at the train station." leaving Gajeel standing there, staring at her.

"A-AH yeah see you later I'm gonna go p-pack up..." Gajeel mumbled and headed to his own house which was not far away from hers.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I don't feel physical pain. But this is far more painful than that. Natsu and others, how can I let them be in danger... If I hadn't ..If I hadn't been so close to Natsu this wouldn't have happened... <em>

_If I let them go, let Lisanna and Natsu get back together everything would've been better, Lisanna and Natsu dating then getting marr-_

_No this feels wrong... but why? Why does it feel weird when I think of Natsu being with Lisanna? This is weird..._

_But everyone is in danger and it's all my fault... If, If I kill myself maybe they won't try that hard to get me back right? Maybe they'll think Lisanna killed me and just live on. I hate it when they come to me everyday and cry and tell me to get better. I'm keeping everyone back. I'm such a lag... Because of me Erza kept going on S-class mission by herself. Not even having a single cheesecake since I was 'back'..._

_Maybe I'm the only one who can end this I-_

"BAAKA! (Idiot!) Not like Lisanna won't come back if you killed yourself." A voice with annoyance pulled Lucy out of her thought.

"Wh-Who are you..?" Lucy sensed no one's presence.

"I'm Lucy! Lucy Ashley!" It was Lucy's own voice she hears.

"Lucy! Wh-where are you ?"

"-sigh-, I'm in Edolas of course, we don't have magic so there's no way I can get to Earth land." Edo-Lucy chuckled lightly.

"Th-Then how come...?" Lucy stood up, searching for where Edo-Lucy's voice was coming from.

"Oh I was at the library, yeah I know very unusual for me. Anyways, Na-Natsu and I... We... We g-got mar-married... A-and I'm um... I'm... I'm..." Edo-Lucy fell silent.

"Oui! Are you okay? LUCY!" Lucy couldn't hear her counter part anymore.

"Shut up and listen will you! Anyways... I um... I-"

"Can you just say it, what happened to you after you and Natsu got marri-married." Lucy paused a bit realizing her counter part and Natsu's are together... What could this mean...

"I... Oh my god I'm so nervous to say it..."

"JUST SA-"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Shouted Edo-Lucy.

Both of the Lucy's fell silent.

After a long time, Lucy spoke up. "Can I be the God mother?"

"Huh? F-for sure!" Lucy can imagine her counterpart blushing.

"So is that what you were doing at the library for? Searching for book on... Pregnaaaaaaaancy." Lucy roooolllllled her tongue.

"STOP ROLLING YOUR TONGUE!"

"... AYE~"

They both laughed.

"So I was saying... I found this really old book, It talked about Edolas and Earth land connecting and all that stuff. Documents on Earth land were banned by the Prince and they took all the books about Earth land away so I thought it was weird how this book was left behind. Probably they forgot about it. I found it under the shelves.

It said that Edolas and Earth land counterparts and contact each other by some spell. Once the spell is cast, their minds are connected. I tried and I saw your mind. I mean, I saw all your memories! Oh boy. Your Natsu sure is waaaaay manlier than my Natsu. But for some reason I can't feel your presence, I can read into your mind and see your memories but I'm supposed to feel your presense too. It might be because of that stupid curse Lisanna cast on you.

You know she tried to kill me in Edolas too? Good thing I'm not a weakling like you, seriously that bitch doesn't learn."

"Yeah I guess, I can't read your mind or memories. Maybe because of the curse. "

"Yeah.. probably.. You know ne, only 7 more months til my baby arri- "

Edo-Lucy suddenly stopped, "Lucyyy, I gotta go, Natsu is calling me for my pregnancy appointment. Se- I mean talk to you later."

Lucy didn't respond, still deep in thought. _Maybe the same happened to my counterpart will happen to me too? NO NO that's just so wrong! _

* * *

><p>"GAJEEEEEEEEEEEL! " A small girl ran towards the dragon slayer. Trying to catch her breath.<p>

"H-hey, the train's about to leave, let's go." Gajeel took the big bags off Levy and walked onto the train. A small smile appeared on her face.

Gajeel found a spot near the window, only to find Levy sitting beside him, not across from him.

"Don't you like window seats? That one's empty." Gajeel said after the train started several minutes.

"Y-you don't want me here?" Levy looked at him with innocent eyes.

"N-no that's not it! I-I want you here-" Gajeels stopped realizing what he's about to say.

"Hehhee... You're cute..." Levy mumbled.

"Mhmm..? " Even with dragon slayer ears he didn't catch what she said. He turned his head feeling something on his arms.

There was a girl who looked like an angel that was resting her head on his arms. She looked so innocent, pure and cute.

Gajeel sighed as he though of this, what had he done to this angel in the past when he was in Phantom...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the boring chapter, too much homewrk and tutor and cheer and badminton lol<strong>


End file.
